ratmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Yavais
A Rank F Hero from the Men's Eggle Co. LTD YAVAIS THE SHIBUYA HERO YAVAIS is actually a teen model named Yuki who was hired as the spokesperson for a teen magazine called Eggle. He is the superhero mascot for Men's Eggle Co. LTD, which is basically aimed toward what's trendy among the teenagers and young adults. He's registered with the Hero Association with an F-Rank '''Hero's License (meaning he doesn't have any superpowers to speak of). Appearance Yuki is a tanned, lanky teen with freckles and auburn-blonde hair. He normally wears jeans, shirt and a jacket. After transforming to his Hero Form, he wears a stylized belt with the Letter Y (his transformation device), a very gaudy jumpsuit with fingerless gloves and boots, also with his Y-insignia. Personality Yavais is very full of himself and takes pride in the fact that he has a Hero License, (even though it's the lowest ranking). He has a bit of a habit of playing with strands of his hair. He's somwhat ignorant of his hero ranking as he believes the 'F' stands for 'freedom.' He seems to have the misconception that having a Hero's License automatically makes him a hero. As a result, his overeagerness to perform heroic acts gets him into situations that he cannot handle on his own. As well as an overflated ego that makes him believe that every girl that talks to him are his fans. Like most low-ranking heroes, he does want to raise his rank and gain more fame, but his willingness to truly help like a hero does win him the respect from both Rio and Ratman. His catchphrase is "I'm just Super-Awesome!" History Rio first meets up with Yavais in Chapter 35 during a shopping trip in Shibuya. There she sees him performing on stage like a sentai act. Though Yavais is quite excited at the attention and later a magazine interview, he soon gets involved with a local gang, while trying to act like a higher-ranking hero. Though Rio cautions him not to try and take on the bad guys alone, the two end up in a fight with them. With the timely arrival of Ratman, (after Shuto spots Rio running by), the hoods are defeated. Hero Booster Arc Yavais is seen during the time in which heroes ranked D to B have their powers enhanced by the Hero Booster program, but are going out of control. Once again, the F-Ranked Hero finds himself in over his head. Abilities Technically speaking, Yavais has no superpowers other than his Transformation Belt. He has basically no physical training or conditioning, nor does he have any experience in combat other than his skirmish with a street gang and later a low-ranking hero that was empowered by the Hero Booster. He actually believes that his fame as the 'the Shibuya Hero' gives him the power to defeat his enemies, (though this may be due to pressure from his fans). The most accurate description of his fighting-style is that of an untrained brawler who has so far been lucky in fights, escaping with only minor injuries. '''Y-Belt (Transformation Belt) This is a belt with a stylized buckle that has a stylized letter Y emblazed on it.He is able to transform by reciting the following phrase; "I heard the following from Gaia," "You will become an even brighter star!" "Shibuya Hero Yavais" "I'm just super awesome!" In actuality, this is just to entertain the crowds, and like the first upgrade of the Append Gear, is considered as useless. 'Men's Knuckle ' Despite its fancy name, Yavais' strongest attack is simply a roundhouse right to the jaw. Most likely this was an improvised name as Yavais found himself with the task of delivering the final blow to the leader of a gang of hoods. Relationships Rio At first he thought of her as another one of his many 'fans,' and someone who needed to be rescued. He later learns that she's no damsel in distress and respects her as both a fighter and fellow 'hero.' Ratman Yavais considers Ratman as the true 'hero-type' though technically he's not a member of the Hero Association. Trivia * He is easily the weakest hero revealed so far. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Association Category:F Rank